witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frozen Reflections
editing the walkthrough section and moving that sort of information out of the phases section. Game widow 12:18, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Nice work so far! Quite the task to undertake. One thing, on the neutral path, when you meet the nightwraith (Celina) she doesn't fight you if you insult her, she fights with you ("joins the team" to use your term.) I'm usually on the neutral path, and telling Celina there's always a choice after she whines about how she had no choice because she was driven by love, she makes some remark about how cocky I am and then says she can't bring herself to just leave me. Then she becomes an ally (green) and starts fighting Skullheads with me (aka, being a pain in the neck wraith, doing almost no damage, and just getting in the way of my Group Style.) Licensed Luny 18:34, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks again :) ! and i hear ya about the 'allies' Game widow 20:02, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Grand master conversations Do the grand master conversations vary according what you said to alvin in act4? also i presume it's safe to say alvin is the grandmaster. Alvin teleported away( back in time) and the grand master can teleport to the future and also has visions. also i said to alvin That his powers are a gift. the grandmaster said: didn't you say that powers are a gift? and he has the same necklace as Alvin has BUT it has been worn down, so he didn't steal it, it just aged. what do you think? grtz Sandieman :Yes, there is some variation based on what you said to Alvin. As far as Alvin actually being the grand master, that's only speculation, although it does seem a reasonable possibility. There are several possible explanations for Jacques knowing what was said to Alvin — Game widow 14:25, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::It's hinted Alvin may be able to go back in time, but it does make you wonder how Alvin could have been in Vizima while the townsfolk were talking about seeing the Grand Master at the same time. That would mean he would need to be able to exist as Alvin and Grand Master in the same time period. We know Triss is able to read minds, so it's quite possible someone else "stole" Alvin's memories, along with the amulet, but to what purpose we don't know - maybe thinking it might influence Geralt in the future. It seems a bit suspect that Geralt wouldn't openly canvas the possibility of it being Alvin, (I don't think Geralt is that dense). It could be the producers tried to make it look as though the GM and Alvin were the same, but in the sequel it will be another person. Since we are dealing with magic, anything is possible...conveniently :-). ::One thing is certain though...It really sucks getting 10k XP points that you can't use! :-( :::Kinda tough to include the GM in a sequel, since he's dead :D — Game widow 12:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Ummm, it's magic - anything is possible! Does this Quest end? I played through thie game a couple of times but the quest still remeins in my active quests list. Shouldn't completed quests disappear from the list? 21:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :If the game actually ended, then it's probably just a leftover and i would not worry. Did you get all the phases listed ? — Game widow 11:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I get the last stage you list, but I only get the 10k XP from Witcher's Secrets, but not the Frozen Reflections XP listed in the FR article. And it only tells me Quest Updated, not Quest Completed. If you have a savegame from after killing Jacques, could you please check? (I asked that question above, just forgot to log in.) --ThorwaldR 12:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::It's been over a year since i last played, so i don't have any saved games anymore, sorry — Game widow 13:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC)